A Waltz in New York
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Hey Guys! Spidey Here.  AU  Gar meets a lovely stranger while on a cruise in NY Harbor and they share a magical evening.  Fluffly. Based off of actual events.  NO Flames!


**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but I just got back from New York and well…**

**The time change is hell…..**

**HAHA**

**SO anyways this idea came to me from an actual event that happened to me while on my trip but there will be slight differences between what actually happened and this story=D**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Teen Titans nor any of the songs used in this fanfiction.**

**Now….ENJOY!**

****

Garfield Logan sighed as he made his way through the crowded cruise ship, running his hand tiredly through his spiky blonde hair.

He had ended up coming to New York City with his school's dance squad for a national competition (which they placed first in) and while there he and his friend Victor had ended up talking to this girl from another school from Star City and were there competing in a band tournament, while they themselves were from Jump California.

Her name was Terra, a tall blonde girl who had instantly taken to Gar's cheesy lines.

(Which he must admit he had enough of, to down a large elephant.) A half-hour before the awards were to be given out, Gar and Vic had saw Terra again and went to talk to her, with her however was her friend Raven; a girl who was a head shorter than Gar, with long black hair that was put up in a messy pony-tail and a timid smile.

Surprisingly they both seemed to enjoy his cheesy lines.

At the awards he was overjoyed to know that the girl's school was also going on the same cruise they were on for the banquet/dance the program held every year.

And that's where we find him now.

For the past half-hour or so he had been looking for either of the two girls so he could ask them to dance. So far without success,

He sighed once more and decided he'd just have a good time while he was here and wearing a mischievous grin on his face,

He ventured out onto the dance floor.

Gar had already it seemed, gained the attention of a few females with his dancing and currently was just messing around with them and having a good time.

He turned around and stopped, his heart pounding in his chest.

Across from him at a small table was the shorter black-haired girl, and she currently had her eyes on him.

Smiling, she waved, and he waved back as made his way over to her.

"Hey! Raven right?"

She nodded,

"Yeah, you're a really good dancer by the way." She informed him offhandedly.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks."

She looked him over and quirked an eyebrow,

"Aren't you cold?" she asked curiously.

He looked down at his outfit which consisted of a dark grey Ireland Futbol t-shirt, a thin green and grey striped cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a matching tie, and his faded blue ripped jeans and green converse.

"No," he answered, shrugging, "And besides" he grinned cheekily

"As Frank Sinatra said, "I've got my love to keep me warm."" He informed them as he hugged himself in a dramatic manner.

The girl next to her giggled as Raven rolled her eyes.

They continued talking and Gar would randomly dance to one of the songs that would play earning a giggle from both of the girls whenever he did something kind of silly.

It was after such a random dance that Raven sighed with a small sincere smile on her face.

"You're seriously a really good dancer; I wish I can dance like that."

"Well….I could show you, you know if you want"

She quirked an eyebrow

"I mean, it doesn't have to be like hip-hop or anything I could teach you how to waltz or salsa or something." He rambled off nervously.

The girl chuckled softly and shook her head, "No, maybe next time."

So two songs pass by when Raven gets up and looks at Gar shyly.

"I think I'd like it if you teach me how to waltz now." She informed him.

Inside Gar was doing the shuffle to party anthem while shouting "YES!" but on the outside he just shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"Sure."

They had ended up dancing together the entire night, waltzing to the tempo of hip hop songs.

Just then Raven looked up at him with a small cheesy grin on her face.

"This made my tour."

The boy tilted his head to the side, "How so?"

She smiled at him,

"Cause here I am, WALTZING on the back of a Cruise Ship on New York Harbor." She said softly.

A look of understanding dawned on his face.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that, I just thought I was dancing with a really pretty girl."

Raven rolled her eyes, but the cheesy grin was still on her face.

"Oh yeah, pretty without make-up on." She deadpanned.

Gar nodded sincerely

"That's what we call natural beauty." He told her. "It's a VERY hard thing to find."

Her smile became soft as she went to place her head on his chest.

Just then Terra came by and did a double take.

"Hey Rae, is this the guy we were talking to earlier?"

"It's Raven," she answered sighing angrily, before smirking "And yes it is, DON'T BE JEALOUS!" she answered, giggling.

Terra was slack-jawed and Gar felt like he was on cloud-nine.

They continued dancing when Raven decided to ask him a question.

"Hey Gar?"

"Hmm?" he answered contently

"Where did you learn how to dance?" she asked curiously.

He looked down at her and shrugged.

"I guess I've always…..just felt my soul through the soles of my feet."

Before Raven could make sense of his response however the music stopped suddenly, and the DJ's voice came on.

"Yo Guys! The party is just about over so we decided to slow things down with an oldies classic."

Big band music blared softly through the speakers as the familiar voice of Frank Sinatra melodically sang.

_Start spreading the news_

_I'm leaving today,_

_I want to be a part of it_

_New York, New York._

Gar let go of Raven and bowed over exaggeratingly holding his hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven accepted his hand and smiled softly.

"Sure."

_These vagabond shoes_

_They are longing to stray_

_Right through the very heart of it_

_New York, New York._

_I want to wake up in that city_

_That doesn't sleep_

_And find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap._

He spun her out and back in before lifting her and placing her on the other side of the dance floor before taking her hand back into his.

_My little town blues_

_They are melting away_

_I'm gonna make a brand new start of it_

_In old New York_

Gar looked into Raven's eyes and gasped.

"Oh wow, there's something in your eye."

Right when she was about to ask what, he pulled back smiling.

"Sorry, it was just a sparkle."

Raven smiled, while chuckling.

"If I'm getting to cheesy stop me now." He told her.

She shook her head before placing it softly on his chest and twining both her hands around his neck.

"No, I…like it." She told him shyly.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

And it didn't matter that they may never see each other after this,

Because now,

Now they were dancing to the tempo of their heartbeats

That was created by the soles of their feet.

**END**

**Woo!**

**I hope you guys liked this=)**

**I know I did, haha**

**So anyways please RxR!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
